Supah's TAR Design Challenge Wiki
supah's TAR Design Challenge is an installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race, which is based on the original American version of the show. The series features eleven teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship, and follow the various challenges that they undertake as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. Production 'Development and filming' Filming began on 24 October 2013 at the Shark Valley Observatory in the Everglades National Park. Contestants faced a gruelling 25-day race course which took them to 6 continents, 10 countries, more than 20 cities and overall covering a lengthy 40,000 miles (66,000 kilometres). Racers who lasted the distance would find themselves traveling to exotic locales such as Cambodia and Mozambique, and for the first time in Amazing Race history, Slovenia. Along the way, teams also made stops at world-famous lakes such as Lake Titicaca, Lake Tanganyika and Lake Bled. 'Cast' The cast includes twin brothers of Greek heritage, veterinarians and real estate agents. Renowned Vegas magician Murray SawChuck participated in the race with his wife and former magic assistant, Chloe. Two musical duos were also contestants on the race - dating musicians Mykel Heidemann and Rachel Woodall who form the musical duo 'Heart of the Fox' and YouTube sensations Erin 'Rin' Paula and Roxanne 'Rox' Ilano who were formerly known as 'Rin on the Rox', but are now solo singers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *Matching colored symbols (orange +, teal ^, magenta –, crimson = and olive ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of an Intersection. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Prizes The prize for each Leg is awarded to the first place team for that Leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass - an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing up until Leg 8 *'Leg 2' - A trip for two to Banff, Canada Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Bolivia)' *Everglades National Park, Florida, United States (Shark Valley Observatory) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) *La Paz (Parque Adelia Zamudio) *Tiwanaku (Gate of the Sun) *La Paz (Plaza Murillo) *Pedro Domingo Murillo (Valle de la Luna) In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had to perfect the art of rock balancing, which is seen throughout South America. The team member performing the Roadblock had to make their way on foot to the site of Kalasasaya, where they had to use the provided 20 rocks to balance the rocks on top of each other, however to complete the challenge, team members only had to use a minimum of 12 rocks. If their sculpture could stand strong for 1 minute without falling, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks *At the Parque Adelia Zamudio, teams participated in a traditional Bolivian game called Palo Ensebao. A 7 metre pole was greased with oil and 7 departure times sitting inside clues were placed along the pole (a departure time at each metre of the pole). Team members had to take turns attempting to climb the pole to grab the earliest departure time at the top of the pole. The higher a team member climbed, the earlier their departure time was. Each departure time was 15 minutes apart starting from 7:00am. Teams were allowed to continue attempting from the time they reached the park up until 7:00am. *At Plaza Murillo, there were 7 dancers in the park performing 7 different traditional Bolivian dances. They had to identify the dancer performing the Diablada who would give them their next clue. *After entering the Valle de la Luna, teams had to follow the sound of the Bolivian zampoñas (more commonly known as panpipes), which would lead them to the first Pit Stop of the race in the valley. 'Leg 2 (Bolivia → Peru)' * La Paz (Cementerio General) to Puno, Peru (Terminal Terrestre Puno) *Puno (Plaza del Faro) *Uros Islands (Uros Tupirmarka Lodge) *Taquile Island (Hualianopampa) *Amantaní Island (Amantaní Island Lookout, Camino al Mirador) In the Roadblock for this Leg, one team member had to take apart a tent made out of totora and then wrap the totora into 10 even bundles. They had to load the 10 bundles into a boat made out of totora and row the boat 180 metres across the channel to another island and unload the bundles to receive their next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Production and Construction. In Production, teams had to make their way on foot to a nearby farm and make 20 adobe bricks using a mold and the provided materials (clay, straw and water) to receive their next clue. In Construction, teams had to make their way on foot to the island's new school which was under construction, where they had to lay 25 adobe bricks on a classroom wall which was being built. If the mason was satisfied with the job, he would give them the next clue. Additional notes *Teams traveled by hydrofoil around Lake Titicaca during this Leg of the race. Additional tasks *Upon arriving on Amantaní Island, teams were told to follow the pathway known as Camino al Mirador, which would lead them to the next Pit Stop - the lookout at the highest point of Amantaní Island. 'Leg 3 (Peru)' * Puno (Estación de Ferrocarril) to Cuzco (Estación Huanchac) *Maras (Moray) *Cuzco (Sacsayhuamán) *Cuzco (Kusikuy) *Cuzco (Arco de Santa Clara) During the Pit Stop, all teams were transported by train to Estación Huanchac in Cuzco for the start of this Leg. Additional tasks *Upon arriving on Amantaní Island, teams were told to follow the pathway known as Camino al Mirador, which would lead them to the next Pit Stop - the lookout at the highest point of Amantaní Island. 'Leg 4 (Peru → Australia)' * Cusco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (Sydney Airport) * Sydney (International railway station) to Brooklyn (Hawkesbury River railway station) * Brooklyn (Brooklyn Wharf) to Patonga (Patonga Wharf) *Salamander Bay (Toboggan Hill Park) *Fullerton Cove (Stockton Beach - MV Sygna) Category:Browse